1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a color gamut mapping method, and more particularly, to a color gamut mapping method capable of improving color reproducibility.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
With high resolution and high definition of an image display device, color reproducibility has been improved. Since a color reproduction area, that is, a color gamut, of an image display device varies according to the characteristics of the image display device, a color gamut mapping method of compressing or extending the color gamut according to the characteristics of the image display device is required.
For example, recently, if a standard RGB (hereinafter, referred to as “sRGB”) image which is the standard of high-definition television (HDTV) is displayed in a wide color gamut (hereinafter, referred to as “WCG”) larger than the color gamut of the sRGB, a color gamut mapping method of extending the color gamut of the sRGB to the WCG is required like a chromaticity coordinate system shown in FIG. 1.
Such a color gamut mapping method should compress or extend the color gamut such that a color difference perceived by a person is minimized. However, since a conventional color gamut mapping method does not consider a hue variation which is sensitively perceived by a person, a color difference of a specific color such as a blue color may vary. In addition, since the shapes and the sizes of an original gamut and a reproduction gamut are not considered, brightness and contrast may deteriorate and thus color reproducibility may deteriorate.